


A Perfect Date

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire meet up for a special Valentine's Day Date along with their Pokemon, Rara and Kirly.





	A Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, this is my first Pokemon Adventures/Special fanfiction, and I am happy that this is what I decided to write for Valentine's Day this year. 
> 
> Timeline wise this is set during the events of the Platinum arc, so Ruby and Sapphire are about 17 in this, according to a site I found listing birthdates and dates that the arcs take place according to the Pokespedia. 
> 
> I hope I did a good enough job on Ruby and Sapphire's characters. Ruby is one of my faces but I wasn't sure if I had done his character justice.

Sapphire looked at the container sitting on the counter in front of her, biting her lips as she stared at the contents inside. The chocolate had taken quite a few attempts to get to her liking, and even than she had just settled on dipping the berries into the mixture. Her eyes glanced to the rejects, they weren’t necessarily bad, some slightly burned, and most just bitter, but the first few attempts hadn’t been complete failures. She’d give those one to her father and Emerald she supposed, hardly seemed right to waste them. 

Sapphire put the lid onto the container and gently placed it at the bottom of the red gift bag she had picked out. She had attempted to practice her wrapping to try and wrap the chocolates nicely, but unfortunately that had been a bust, so she had settled on the bag. After she set the present inside the fridge, she collected the other chocolates and put them away as well, she’d have to leave one in her father’s lab and send the other to Emerald. 

Sapphire entered her room moving to her closet and took out the dress she had bought at Blue’s suggestion when she has asked the older girl for help. She was nervous about their meeting the next day, and she wondered if Ruby would like the surprises, she had made for him. She hugged the material close to her chest, trying to settle her nerves. 

Shaking noises from her desk grabbed her attention and she went over, folding the dress over her chair as she reached for the pokeball shaking around. She smiled at Kirly as he looked out at her from the pokeball. Kirly was sending her a reassuring look, as if sensing her emotions. 

“You nervous also? Rara will be there as well.” Sapphire asked her Gallade. 

The Pokémon just gave her a comforting look, and Sapphire smiled at that. She was happy with the addition on her team, even if she had been initially disappointed that he hadn’t evolved into a Gardevoir. It was nice to see that he got along with Rara, the two made a great pair when they battled together, even though that didn’t happen often.

“Well only a bit longer.” She assured her Pokémon. 

She set the pokeball back down and left to finish cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. It would at least take her mind off the upcoming date, and hopefully settle her nerves some. 

~

Ruby stood in Lilycove Park, fidgeting slightly with his tie as he awaited Sapphire’s arrival. He had worn a simple dark blue blazar over a white dress shirt and matching pants with a tie. He wanted to look nice, and he knew that Sapphire seemed to have a fondness for blue from when he had first made her clothes, so he had worn that color instead of his usual red. Rara stood next to him patiently waiting with her trainer. Ruby appreciated having his Gardevoir with him, she helped ease his nerves quite a bit. Around her neck was a simple pendant Ruby had fashioned her Gardevorite into so that she could carry it easier. 

“Am I late?” A voice asked quietly, as if nervous. 

Ruby smiled as he recognized Sapphire’s voice and turned to face his girlfriend, freezing in his tracks as he did so. He knew his mouth must still be open, and his usual dignified appearance probably ruined as he stared at the girl. Sapphire’s hair was tied back, like the style she had when they first met, but it was her attire that had caught his attention. She wore a dark red dress, but it was like the dress she had worn when they were children. Instead of the long sleeves and the jacket, the shoulders had frills along each side of the straps and the top of chest lining. The dress was simple in style, but fitted her figure perfectly, and the skirt was lined with white frills in two different layers before it came to a stop before her knees. Overall Ruby was impressed with her attire, and he suddenly was worried that he himself wasn’t dressed to match. 

“Ruby?” Sapphire questioned, her face red as she shifted nervously in front of him. 

Ruby quickly pulled himself together, his own face red with embarrassment due to how he acted. He could tell she was trying her best to keep her more hyperactive personality under control, and Ruby found it somewhat cute. He knew he needed to ease her nerves though, he’d rather her be herself then try and hold herself back. 

“Sorry, no I got here a bit early, no worries. You look great by the way.”   
Sapphire smiled, some of her nerves draining out of her shoulders. “You do too.”  
“Thanks, though if I had known what you’d be wearing I would have picked something that would match better-” Ruby began to ramble, falling into his tendencies to want everything to look perfect.   
Sapphire laughed as she watched the older boy. “Stop it, I just wanted to surprise you. I could care less if we matched. So, what’s the plan?”

Ruby smiled and held his arm out to her, and his smile lightened as she took it after a moment, face red. He began to lead her down the path towards the city, Rara and Kirly following behind their trainers. 

“There is this new restaurant that I thought you might like. It’s apparently based on a restaurant from the Kalos region. Heard the cuisine is great.”   
“Cui-cuisine?” Sapphire asked, not recognizing the word.   
“The food I mean. It’s a fancier restaurant then you’re used to…but there is something I think you will enjoy about it.”  
Sapphire nodded still in thought before looking at Ruby. “Afterwards will you go see a show with me?”   
“A show?” Ruby asked, running through the new movies that had come out at the local theatre.   
Sapphire nodded. “The contest hall apparently is doing a special show, bringing the musicals that became popular in Unova to other regions.”  
Ruby looked at her excitedly. “A Pokémon Musical? Here in Lilycove? How did I not hear about this?”  
“It’s new, I don’t think they’ve advertised it too much. Emerald was the one who told me about it.”   
“Well, after dinner we’ll head to the contest hall then. Here we are by the way.” Ruby spoke as he stopped in front of a restaurant. 

It was a large building, planted flowers outside and in gold lettering the sign read Restaurant Le Grand. Ruby walked up to the door and opened it for Sapphire bowing for the girl. Sapphire smiled at him before striding into the restaurant, eyes widening at the décor inside. Ruby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he and their Pokémon walked in. The restaurant was fancier then he had expected it to be, and he felt even a bit out of place at the grandness of the décor. 

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess questioned as she looked over the two of them.   
“It’s under the name Ruby.” Ruby spoke up with his best charming smile.   
The hostess looked up after a moment of looking. “Right this way, sir.”   
“Are our Pokémon allowed in outside their pokeball?” Sapphire asked as Ruby made no move to return Rara and the hostess said nothing.   
“Yeah, it’s the set up of the restaurant.” Ruby assured as they reached their table. 

Sapphire glanced around the large special room of the dining area, wondering why tables were spread so far apart. It wasn’t long till their waiter arrived at their table smiling politely at them. 

“Welcome, have you dined with us before.”   
“We have not.” Ruby answered for them.  
“Shall I explain how the restaurant works then?” The waiter asked looking between the two of them.  
“Please do.” Ruby agreed, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Sapphire to watch her reactions.  
“There will be five courses to the dinner, at each course you will be met with a battle while the food is cooking.”

Ruby smiled as he saw Sapphire’s eyes widen in excitement, her interest certainly peaked as she listened. He had to ask that Wallace and Winona not spill the beans about the restaurant to Sapphire after the place opened. The waiter continued describing the battle information and took their drink orders before leaving. 

Sapphire turned excited eyes to Ruby. “A restaurant that allows battles?”  
Ruby nodded with a laugh. “Yes, Wallace and Winona came here for the grand opening to help with the restaurant’s publicity. Lumiose City apparently has several of them, and they became so popular with tourists that a few opened in other regions. When I heard about it from Wallace, I decided this was the perfect place to bring you. I know it’s way fancier then you are probably used to, so I hope that doesn’t make you nervous?” He gave her a concerned look.  
“I’ll be fine. As long as you don’t get upset when I can’t do all that fancy stuff.”   
“I wouldn’t get upset at that, I also am not used to this.” Ruby assured her.

As they waited on the courses and the battles, they talked about what had been going on with the two of them. They had both been planning trips to other regions but had yet to make concrete plans on where to go. As the food was brought out and the battles began, Ruby was more then happy to assist Sapphire in a double battle, and Sapphire practically glowed as Kirly and Rara launched into battle against their opponents. The two Pokémon working together in perfect tandem, thanks to Sapphire having trained them so well together. Ruby had been more then happy to let Sapphire take the reigns during the battle, more then content to sit back and watch her take control of the field. 

Sapphire seemed to have completely relaxed as they ate their meal together, and Ruby just smiled as he watched her talk excitedly about each of the battles. As they finished up their meal and Ruby paid for it, Sapphire thanked the waiter for a great time and battles. Kirly and Rara also looked happy after the good workout they had gotten, especially since Ruby had given them each some specially made pokeblock and poffins for them. 

As the two left the restaurant they began heading towards the contest hall, Ruby feeling excitement fill him as they approached. The contest hall looked ordinary enough on the outside, just as Ruby remembered it the last time he had been here. Inside though he noticed the large amount of people waiting to enter the hall for the show. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sapphire said after a moment of them standing by the entrance. 

Ruby watched her disappear into the crowd waiting around, he wondered how long it would be till the show started. It wasn’t long till Sapphire returned, grabbing Ruby’s hand and pulling him into the crowd towards the door that lead to the backstage for contestants. 

“What’s going on?”  
Sapphire glanced back at Ruby. “Lisia pulled some strings and got our names put on the list of contestants for the musical.”   
“You talked with Lisia?” Ruby asked, knowing Sapphire and the other girl didn’t always get along.  
Sapphire frowned but nodded. “I wanted you to enjoy tonight, and I figured you’d have more fun participating then watching.”

As they stepped through the door they were showed to the backrooms where two other trainers were preparing their Pokémon. Two cases of props had been set on tables on the other side of the room, for Ruby and Sapphire’s use it seemed. Ruby eagerly opened one of the cases and began looking over the items inside, trying to decide what to do with Rara. Sapphire opened hers and looked through the items, biting her lips as she did so, confusion on her face as she glanced at Kirly, the Gallade watching Ruby and Rara. 

Ruby paused in his fawning over Rara as he noticed Sapphire’s lack of excitement. “Everything okay?”  
“I…I don’t know what to do…” Sapphire admitted as she looked at Ruby lost.   
Ruby smiled and winked. “Let me handle this then, you took care of the battles at dinner. I’ll handle getting these two ready.”

Sapphire gave him a relieved look as she took a seat, a small smile on her face as she watched Ruby fawn over both the Pokémon. A white cape was tied around Kirly’s shoulders, his necklace with the Galladite shining underneath it. Ruby also gave him a sword, and Sapphire thought it was like the Pokémon’s mega evolution. Rara wore a tiara on her head and was holding a bouquet of fake flowers as she stood next to Kirly. 

Ruby took a step back and nodded approvingly at the looks of the two Pokémon. The two Pokémon looked good next to each other in their costumes. Sapphire was impressed as she stood as a stagehand came on to tell them that the show was about to start. Ruby gave the two Pokémon words of encouragement and sent them out, Sapphire looking on anxious as Kirly stood on stage, waiting for the curtain to rise. 

“He’ll do fine, Rara will help him out.” Ruby assured.  
“Thanks for helping me out there, I hadn’t realized how out of my element I was.”   
“It’s fine, I was more then happy to help. Rara and Kirly look wonderful together, I was more then happy to get him ready. This is absolutely perfect.”

Sapphire smiled as she saw Ruby’s eyes get that sparkle that they always did when he was in contests. He frowned as he realized he was missing his camera though and commented on the fact. Sapphire only smiled as he got excited as the music started and the Pokémon began to dance to the music. Rara being a natural at performances and taking the whole ordeal in stride. Gallade followed his fellow Pokémon’s example and their dance seemed more like a duet then a solo performance. 

It wasn’t long till the musical finished and the crowds cheered at the show and the participants. Rara returned to her trainer positively glowing and Kirly looked slightly more worn out, not used to such conditions, but he seemed pleased enough with the results. Ruby got them both out of their costumes and put the items back, the backstage help telling them they can take the prop cases as presents for participating in their first show. Sapphire wasn’t sure what to do with the prop case but took it anyways, if anything she was sure Ruby could find a use for it. 

As they left the contest hall, a few people having recognized Rara came up to congratulate the pair for their performance. Ruby happily took in the praise and said his thanks, while steering their small group towards the exit. The sun had set at some point during the performance and the couple decided to just walk along the streets as they relaxed from all the excitement. 

Ruby paused at a spot in the park and glanced at Sapphire with a soft smile. He reached into his bag taking out a beautifully wrapped present and presented it to Sapphire. Sapphire smiled as she took the present from the boy and held up the bag she carried as well. Ruby took the red bag with a smile and pulled out the container inside. 

“They’re chocolate covered Pecha, I didn’t have much success in making chocolate from scratch, so I just melted some and dipped the berries in. I know you like sweet things…so…”  
Ruby took one of the berries out and happily took a bite. “It’s delicious. You made a great choice in the berries.”  
Sapphire opened hers and saw some chocolate squares, she tried one and was surprised at the taste. “It’s spicy, with a hint of sour…what is are the little pieces?”   
“Pinap berries. I remember you mentioning your not fond of sweet things, and I figured I would try something new.”  
“It’s good, a bit unusual but I love it!” Sapphire said excitedly as she ate another piece.   
“I’m glad.” Ruby smiled at her. “I really enjoyed today.”  
“Same, I was really nervous, but everything worked out alright.” Sapphire agreed.   
“That it did.” Ruby smiled at her. 

They stood there for a moment of silence, Sapphire not sure what else to say as she wrapped up the chocolate again and put the rest in her bag. Ruby just stood there, watching her for a moment before stepping closer to her.

“I just wanted to say thank you for being my valentine.” He said after a moment.  
Sapphire blushed. “I was more then happy to…thank you for being mine as well.”  
“Always.” Ruby said with a gentle smile.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and Sapphire blushed as he did so. He then took her hand and they continued their walk through the town, the girl eventually wrapping her arms around his and leaning into him as they walked. Ruby smiled at the sign of affection and led them through the moonlit park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
